


Dance with the devil

by Dahlia_Rose_83



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Costumes, M/M, Shameless Smut, probably pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Rose_83/pseuds/Dahlia_Rose_83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon and Alaric go to a costume Party. Smut ensues. Follows my Story "A new beginning".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend Leonie insisted that I write about the costume party I mentioned in the Epiloge of "A new beginning". She had this picture of Damon and Ric in devils costumes in her head. I kinda liked the idea. She also insisted that Damon wear a mesh shirt. In the end it´s all her fault..

Dance with the Devil  
   
Looking at himself in the full-length mirror of their luxurious hotel-suite, Alaric wondered for the hundredth time why he`d let Damon talk him into this. Okay, he wasn`t all that averse to going to another college-party with his boyfriend. He remembered the last party all too well and felt a strange mixture of anticipation and apprehension when he thought back to how he had behaved last time. How he had completely dropped all inhibitions and enjoyed feeding from young girls. Enjoyed being a vampire and feeling everything so strongly, so powerfully. Elena and the other kids probably wouldn`t have recognized him. They would`ve been shocked at his behaviour. But still it had been fun to just let go.  
   
The party itself wasn`t even what was bothering him about tonight. No, what he simply didn`t get was why Damon insisted on the stupid costume. Of course it was a theme-party. Angels vs. devils. He knew that. But Ric had been fine without a costume last time. This time however Damon had just gone ahead and gotten a costume for him. And then he had pouted until Ric had finally relented and agreed to wear the stupid thing.  
   
Something he soon regretted. The tight-fitting black jeans and heavy boots were one thing. He actually felt surprisingly comfortable in those. But the red velvet shirt felt like it was at least one size too small. And to make matters even worse, Damon had ripped of the sleeves, claiming that way it showed off Ric`s biceps perfectly and he also insisted on leaving the top three buttons undone, revealing more naked skin than the teacher was comfortable with. To top it off (and make sure that Alaric really felt like an idiot) he had attached realistic looking black horns onto Ric`s head (showing uncharacteristic patience while doing so).  
   
Afterwards he had locked himself in the bathroom of their suite to get ready himself, which left Ric with a lot of time on his hands. He was pacing nervously, casting glances into the mirror every few minutes, but the picture never changed. He looked stupid. He also thought up a thousand reasons why they should just skip the party, knowing full well Damon wouldn`t buy any of his excuses. There would be no getting out of this one. But that didn`t mean he couldn`t at least try.  
   
Finally the door opened and Damon stepped out of the bathroom. Alaric felt speechless for a second. Damon was wearing tight black leather pants, heavy biker-boots and a dark-red mesh-shirt that clung to his lithe body like a second skin. He too had frighteningly realistic looking horns attached to his head, but his were red like the shirt. His eyes were painted with black eyeliner, highlighting their electric blue and giving him an almost exotic touch. Just looking at him made Alaric`s pants tighten uncomfortably.  
   
“Wow.” the teacher murmured, causing Damon to smirk. “Like what you see?” he asked innocently, doing a spin so Ric could see him from all angles. The tight pants were hugging his ass just right and when he moved the shirt rode up slightly, revealing even more perfect, pale skin. “Yeah. Why don´t we just skip the party and stay here?” the teacher suggested, reaching for his boyfriend. But Damon stepped away. “No way. I didn`t invest all that time into those costumes for nothing. We`re going to go to the party, have fun and show the frat-girls what they`ll never have.” he said decidedly. Ric knew when he had lost. He really had no desire to go outside in that outfit, but if the evening would end remotely like last time it would be worth any discomfort. And he always gave in when Damon wanted something anyways. He just couldn`t resist those baby-blues. “Okay, let`s go.”  
   
***  
   
The drive was a short one. Damon had gotten them a suite at the same hotel as last time. Ric was sure that the hotel-staff didn`t remember them. His boyfriend had surely compelled them all after their last stay. Otherwise they wouldn`t have been welcomed like that. After all they had completely ruined the bed of the last suite.  
   
Finally reaching their destination Damon parked the car and they followed the mass of people to a large building, where music was blearing and a lot of students were gathered. Alaric was all too aware of the stares directed their way, but he was getting steadily better at ignoring those. In front of the house they were met by a blonde girl, wearing a criminally small white dress and pink angels wings. She appeared speechless for a moment, staring at the two vampires in awe and Damon couldn`t help but grin.   
   
“Welcome to the tri-delta-angel´s mansion. Come in and have fun. I`m Shelly. I hope I`ll see you inside later.” she drawled after she had gotten over her shock, giving Damon a flirty grin. “I hope so, too.” the dark-haired vampire replied, flirting back shamelessly. Ric resisted the urge to roll his eyes and urged him to move on. He wasn`t jealous. Not really. The only thing Damon wanted from the sleazy blonde was her blood. He knew that. Still he didn`t like watching his boyfriend flirt, although he was slowly getting used to it. Damon was a flirt. There was no denying it. And as long as it didn`t go further that was okay.  
   
The house was separated into two areas – heaven and hell – and decorated lavishly. Heaven was all white. White cloth was draped over the walls and every piece of furniture and wound around the banisters leading upstairs. Thousands of fairy lights bathed everything in a silvery glow and made it a little too bright for Ric`s liking. Obviously most people thought so, because Heaven was rather empty.  
   
Hell on the other hand was pretty crowded. Black was the dominating colour here and it was rather dark. Red and black cloths were draped over the walls and the furniture and there were no fairy lights. The lamps were covered with fine red scarves, which gave the room a dark, gloomy atmosphere. Damon grinned and pulled Ric into Hell (didn`t he always?), towards the liquor-cabinet. Skimming over the contents he wondered why there was never good alcohol at a college party, but quickly dismissed the thought. They were here for a different kind of drinks after all. He grabbed two beers and passed one to Ric.   
   
“So, what do you think? Want to check out the house first or start snacking right away?” Ric shook his head in resignation. “You`re impossible.” he muttered. “Yeah, but I`m also fun.” Damon shot back. Before Ric could reply a brunette suddenly stepped between them. She was wearing small white hot pants and a golden bra, as well as white angels wings.   
   
As if the outfit itself didn`t scream “easy” loud enough, she pressed her enormous breasts against Alaric and looked up at him with a flirty expression. “Hey sexy devil. Wanna dance?” The teacher had always despised this type of woman and usually had no problem showing his distaste. His first instinct was to push her off. Instead he looked directly into her eyes and ordered: “No, I want you to follow me over there, give me your wrist and be quiet.” Obediently she followed him to a dark corner and he heard Damon muttering: “Okay, snacking it is.”  
   
Alaric made sure that no-one (except Damon, who was luckily still watching out for him) was looking their way. Then he took the girl´s wrist and allowed himself to vamp out. Without hesitation he bit down on the girl`s wrist. Her sweet, hot blood rushed into his mouth and he had to stifle a groan as he drank greedily. He didn`t mind the blood-bags, but feeding directly was a wholly different thing. It was intoxicating to feel her soft skin beneath his lips, hear her strong heart-beat, her raging pulse. For a terrifying second he felt the urge to just keep drinking until the steady beating stopped. The thought was scary and therefore relatively easy to push away. Reluctantly he pulled away, cut his finger and smeared a drop of blood onto the brunette`s lips. “Swallow that. Forget what just happened. And then get the hell away from me.“ She licked the blood off her lips, swayed a few steps and hit on the next guy.  
   
Damon had watched everything from a short distance. He was proud of Alaric for being able to control himself so well. It wasn`t even necessary to watch him anymore. Really hadn`t ever been necessary at all. And he didn`t do it out of fear that Ric might lose control. He did it because he had promised Ric to watch him and also because it was damn hot watching Ric feed.  
   
Even back when they had just started becoming friends he had been sure that Ric would make a great vampire. Maybe it was his temper. The fury and passion, hidden beneath his calm exterior. Ric could be absolutely terrifying if the wanted to. And also hot as hell. Damon congratulated himself on the outfit he had picked for his boyfriend. The tight, red shirt highlighted Ric`s strong arms and broad back perfectly and the jeans hugged him just right. He couldn´t believe that Ric didn`t realize how sexy he looked. He didn`t even seem to notice all the hungry stares directed his way.  
   
The dark-haired vampire kept watching while Alaric compelled a girl in a skimpy devils costume. His lips touched her throat for a second, before he sunk his fangs into the soft skin. For a moment Damon was tempted to drag the teacher back to their hotel right away. Or go looking for an empty room upstairs. But he reminded himself that they had all night. All weekend, to be exact. The others wouldn`t expect them back in Mystic Falls before Monday. He should really use the chance to feed as well. At home they almost never got blood fresh from the vein. Liz was pretty uptight about that and they couldn`t risk angering her.  
   
He turned away from his boyfriend when he heard a female voice next to him. “There you are.” It was the blonde who had invited them in earlier. “You found me.” the vampire commented with a smirk and pushed her against the wall. “Wow, you don`t kid around. I like a guy who takes what he wants.” she giggled. Damon looked into her eyes. “Shut up and don`t be scared. You`re safe.“ he promised, leaning into her. He allowed his face to vamp out and bit into her neck roughly. She gasped a little, but stayed put. For a few moments Damon enjoyed the hot, fresh blood that was rushing into his mouth. After a few gulps he pulled away, gave her a drop of blood and compelled her. The blonde stumbled away and he went looking for his next meal.  
   
He spent about half an hour flirting and feeding from various girls until Ric found him again. Damon was lounging on a small couch, feeding from a dark-skinned girl, who was sitting on his lap. The teacher sat down next to him and Damon pulled away from the girl`s wrist. “Let my boyfriend take a sip as well.” he ordered quietly. Without hesitation she held her bloody wrist out to Alaric, who took it and drank a mouthful of her blood. Afterwards Damon healed her and sent her off.  
   
“Ready to head back?” Ric asked, inching closer towards his boyfriend. Of course Damon knew what he had in mind. But he didn`t want to go back to the hotel yet. They had time and he liked the thought of making the teacher wait. “Not yet. I wanna dance.” he decided. Alaric made a protesting sound, but allowed Damon to drag him onto the dance floor, where the dark-haired vampire started moving sensually to the hypnotic beat.  
   
He gasped when Ric pressed against his back suddenly, his hands sliding over Damon´s body possessively. “I like this wild, uninhibited side of you.” Damon let the teacher know, coaxing a bark of laughter from him. “Is that so? How much do you like it?” Ric whispered, letting his lips trail over the back of Damon´s neck. The dark-haired vampire groaned and rolled his head to the side to give him better access. “I`ll show you later back at the hotel.” he promised.  
   
And Damon was really contemplating just leaving the party now. Alaric knew exactly how to make his knees go weak and his resolve waver. “Let`s head back right now.” the teacher whispered, pressing even closer, letting Damon feel his erection. “Just one more song.” the dark-haired vampire practically begged. He turned around and put his arms around Ric`s neck, giving him a calculating smile. “One song and then you can do to me whatever you want.” he suggested.  
   
Alaric gave in with a sigh. He put his arms around Damon`s waist and started moving in sync with him. He was slowly getting used to this. Damon loved to dance and never missed a chance to drag him onto the dance floor. And he couldn`t deny that he loved the gentle smile Damon gifted him with whenever he gave in. The smile only he ever got to see.  
   
Once the song had ended he sealed Damon´s lips with his before the older vampire had a chance to ask for another dance. Grabbing Damon`s hand he practically dragged him towards the exit. But after just a few steps they were stopped by a blonde boy blocking their way. He was wearing white jeans and his bare torso was covered in glitter. “I`ve been watching you. And you`re both so hot. So… I was thinking maybe you`d be up for a threesome.” he murmured, looking at the two vampires with hopeful brown eyes.  
   
Alaric cast a questioning glance at Damon. For whatever reason they had stuck with females so far. He couldn`t even tell why. They both knew that there was no reason for jealousy, whether they were feeding from a guy or a girl. It was just about the blood anyway. Damon seemed to come to the same conclusion, because he shrugged and muttered: “Why not. He`s cute.” He moved behind the boy and pushed him closer to Ric, who compelled him. “Don`t be afraid. You`re safe. We won`t hurt you.”  
   
He let his lips trail over the boy`s bare shoulder, inhaling his scent – a mixture of some fruity shower gel, sweat and arousal – and felt his features shift. The boy moaned softly when Alaric sunk his fangs into the soft skin of his neck. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Damon doing the same. The boy`s arousal made his blood even sweeter and more potent and for a second Ric lost himself completely in the heady rush of feeding. Finally he pulled away reluctantly and gave the boy a drop of blood, before Damon compelled him to forget. “You met two hot guys and had the night of your life. That`s all you`re going to remember.” he ordered. The boy stumbled away with a silly grin on his face.  
   
“Interesting idea.” Ric murmured while they got into the car. “We took quite a bit of blood. Thought he could use a little compensation.” Damon said with a shrug. Ric had to admit that he probably took a little more than he should have. That was the problem when the hormones got too strong and hindered his rational thinking. “Relax. He`ll survive.” Damon assured him back in the car, obviously guessing his thoughts. “Okay, if you say so.“ Ric gave in. Come tomorrow he would probably feel guilty, but right now he was too far gone to care. Feeding like that was addictive and always made him feel like he was on drugs.  
   
So instead of overthinking things, like he usually did, he put his hand on Damon`s thigh, slowly inching higher and grinned when Damon started squirming and pushing the speed limit even more. Finally at the hotel they hurried into the lift. Damon pressed the button, before pushing his boyfriend against the wall, kissing him passionately. A loud cough alerted them to another presence. They broke apart and only now noticed the old gentleman in his expensive suit, who had obviously gotten into the lift along with them and was now looking at them in distaste. Damon rolled his eyes and compelled him to look away and keep his mouth shut.  
   
Usually Alaric would disapprove, but right now Damon`s lips quickly silenced any protest he might have uttered. The dark-haired vampire shoved him against the wall once more and kissed him quiet while his hands moved over Ric`s body erratically. Finally reaching their floor they stumbled into the suite without breaking apart. Damon ripped the shirt off Ric`s shoulders as soon as they were past the threshold. The teacher fought against the temptation to do the same.  
   
Instead he pushed Damon down onto the king-sized bed. “I think I want to see you in that shirt more often. Take it off.” he ordered in a hoarse whisper. Damon didn`t need to be asked twice. Grinning he got up and stripped off his clothes seductively, before flopping down on the bed again. Ric didn`t take his eyes off Damon for a second, while he got rid of his own clothes, glad that his erection was no longer trapped in the tight jeans.  
   
He joined Damon on the bed, a little surprised when the dark-haired vampire pushed him down on his back and hovered over him with a grin. Without breaking eye contact he let his tongue trail over Ric´s torso, while his hands caressed the teacher`s side, touching all the sensitive places he knew so well. Ric gasped in shock when Damon sunk his fangs into the soft flesh of his inner thigh without warning. “Fuck, Damon!” he groaned, but the older vampire only smirked at him, started kissing back up his body and bit his neck.  
   
Alaric tried to reverse their positions, but Damon pushed him back down. “No, stay put.” he ordered, giving him a stern look. When he was sure that Ric would comply he got up to retrieve something form his bag. It would`ve been easy for Ric to gain the upper hand. He was an original and therefore stronger than his lover. But Damon taking charge in bed was a rare occurrence. He was usually surprisingly passive and the teacher wanted to see what he had in mind right now.  
   
So he just sat up with his back against the headboard and waited, trying to ignore his almost painful erection. Damon returned to the bed and opened the lube he had retrieved. But instead of handing it over to Alaric he put some of it onto his own fingers and started preparing himself. Ric tried in vain to stifle a groan, staring hypnotized at the erotic image in front of him. Damon was without a doubt an exhibitionist. It was easy to see that he enjoyed feeling Ric`s eyes on himself. He took his time and made it a show, throwing his head back, while he worked himself open with first two and then three fingers.  
   
“God.. Damon…” Ric groaned almost helplessly. Finally the dark-haired vampire took mercy on him. He crawled into his lap and guided the teacher`s throbbing erection to his hole, sinking down upon him slowly. He didn`t give either of them time to adjust and instead started moving right away, sinking up and down slowly, before gradually picking up the pace. Ric matched his wild rhythm automatically, grabbing Damon`s slender hips roughly.  
   
He knew he wouldn`t last. His lover had teased him too long. When Damon leaned over and sank his fangs into his neck again he was gone. With a shout he came deep inside his lover, his grip around Damon`s hips tightened, forcing the dark-haired vampire to stop moving. Damon whined quietly and pressed himself against Ric`s front to show the teacher that he hadn`t found his release yet. Ric pushed him down onto the mattress and crawled over him. Without hesitation he took Damon´s erection into his mouth.  
   
Damon grabbed the bed sheets and Ric could hear them ripping in his strong grip. Not that either really cared at that moment. Alaric concentrated only on his boyfriend, who was writhing beneath him, gasping his name and finally came with a shudder. Ric swallowed all he had to offer and only pulled away when he was sure that he had caught even the last drop.  
   
He sank down onto the mattress next to Damon and watched the dark-haired vampire catch his breath. For a few minutes they just laid there quietly, enjoying their closeness. After a while Ric scooted closer and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend. Damon buried his hand in the teacher`s dark blond hair and pulled him closer. It didn`t take long for Ric`s hands to start exploring the dark-haired vampire`s body, touching the by now familiar sensitive places and erogenous zones.  
   
The older vampire arched into the touch with a groan. Their kisses, gentle and almost innocent at first quickly got more heated. Damon pressed his groin into Alaric`s, showing that he was more than ready for round two. Ric felt himself swelling once more as well. There were definite advantages to being a vampire, he had to admit. Grinning he sank down between Damon´s spread legs, rubbing against him, coaxing moans from him. This time Damon seemed more than happy to let him do all the work.  
   
Damon`s eyes fluttered closed as Alaric pushed into him once again, but opened again, when Ric pulled back, only to push in again. Instantly they found the familiar rhythm, spurring each other on, moving in perfect sync. Damon`s erection was rubbing against Ric`s strong abs and the teacher hit his sweet spot with every thrust, making him see stars. They whispered each other’s name when their lips weren`t busy sharing long, sensual kisses. Damon gasped when he finally came hard between their bodies, only seconds before Ric found his release as well, sinking his fangs into Damon`s shoulder in the process.  
   
Again they sank down onto the mattress, cuddled against each other, catching their breaths, sweat cooling on their skin. “We should take a shower.” Ric muttered after a while. Damon snuggled closer and stifled a yawn. “Let`s shower tomorrow.” he decided. Ric murmured his assent and pulled him closer, so Damon`s head was resting on his chest. For a few minutes everything was quiet. “Damon?” the teacher mumbled into the darkness. “Hmmm?“ came the sleepy reply. “How do we get those damn horns off?“ Damon´s only answer was laughter.  
 


End file.
